


tell me how to feel

by vanderheijden (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vanderheijden
Summary: eliott broke up with lucas on a saturday morning.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 68





	tell me how to feel

-

eliott broke up with lucas on a saturday morning. he had just woken up, walking out to the kitchen where lucas was. the boy had made the both of them breakfast, but eliott couldn’t eat.

lucas didn’t notice that anything was off, he was busy working on an assignment for school. eliott left his food by the fridge before walking to where lucas was sitting, asking him to talk. 

“lucas, i can’t do this anymore. i’m sorry.”

he wishes he said more. he wishes that he would’ve tried to talk it out like lucas said. he wishes that he didn’t ignore the boys cries as he left the apartment. he wishes he could go back.

-

a few months after the breakup, eliott finally got into his normal routine again. sure, it was weird living in the flat alone, but he got used to it.

but he still found himself reaching for lucas every night. 

he hated himself for breaking off the one good thing he had. lucas was the only person who ever truly loved him for him, and yet he still broke it off. still broke his heart.

eliott hadn’t been drawing recently, either. he couldn’t find inspiration no matter how hard he looked. it was as if when lucas walked out of his life, so did his happiness.

-

yann hadn’t talked to eliott in months. he was angry at the fact that he walked out of lucas’ life without second thought, but if yann hated anyone more than eliott, it was theo, lucas’ new boyfriend.

yann had texted eliott about a party he was hosting, asking if he was interested cause he knew lucas would bring theo along. and maybe this made him out to be an asshole, but he didn’t care.

-

eliott arrived at yann’s late, but yann didn’t care. eliott was greeted by yann instantly as he walked through the door. 

eliott spent his night catching up with alex, who for the longest time had no idea that him and lucas broke up. but eventually, he saw lucas. 

lucas was standing near the kitchen next to a taller guy who resembled eliott in a sense. when lucas met his eyes from across the room, his demeanor changed immediately. he was no longer smiling and laughing along with whatever the guy was saying. he looked like he asked to be excused before making his way to the front door, eliott following him minutes after.

the boy was standing out waiting for him, as if he knew he eliott would follow. he looked frustrated.

“hi.” eliott approached him slowly.  
“what are you doing here?”  
“i was invited, so i came.”  
“who invited you?” lucas was clearly impatient for his answer, tapping his foot.  
“yann did. he asked me to come, i don’t know why but i wasn’t going to say no.”  
“you should’ve.”  
“what’s wrong?”  
“are you serious, eliott? what’s wrong?”  
“yeah. talk to me.”  
“no, you don’t get to know about me anymore.”  
“lucas, can we at least try?”  
“you broke my heart, eliott. why should i give you the time of day?”  
“because you can’t hold on to anger.” lucas scoffed.  
“i can do whatever the fuck i want to.” lucas walked past him, going back inside.

-

a few days after his talk with lucas at yann’s, sofiane and idriss let themselves into his flat.

the two of them were making lunch when eliott walked out of his room to see what the fuck was going on.

“ah, would you look at that, the dumbass has arrived.” sofiane pulled him over to the stove, handing him the spoon to stir whatever the two of them were making.  
“so, dumbass.”  
“can you please stop calling me that?”  
“no. okay, why did lucas show up to imane and i’s flat complaining about you on friday? what did you say to him?”  
“nothing important.” eliott shrugged, causing sofiane to send him a dirty look, “i told him he can’t be angry forever, that’s all.”  
“why can’t he? he has every right to be angry with you, dumbass.”  
“i said stop calling me that.” sofiane mocked him, smacking the back do his head.  
“listen, eli. i love you, but you gotta leave lucas alone. he might just talk imane’s ear off if you don’t.”  
“i just wanted to talk to him.”  
“eliott, dude, you broke his heart. like shattered it. so i think maybe you should just back off and accept that it’s over.” idriss cut in, giving eliott a sweet smile.  
“i don’t want it to be over.”  
“it’s a little too late for that, eli.” sofiane pat his back, taking the pot off of the hot burner and shifting it to the one that was cool.

-

if eliott hated anything, it was weddings.

being around so many people was never his thing, no matter how many parties he went to. he still disliked crowds.

but it was sofiane’s wedding, meaning there was no way in hell that eliott would miss it. even if it meant seeing lucas.

but about a week before the wedding, sofiane asked him to sing and play guitar with someone else, who had already agreed to singing. eliott said yes, of course. he’d do anything for sofiane.

he just wasn’t expecting the other person to be lucas.

eliott was sat next to lucas at the dining table in sofianes apartment. lucas was playing with his hands, waiting for imane to sit back down across from them so they could talk about the wedding.

imane sat down plates in front of the both of them, sitting down and smiling at them.

“so, boys. we want you to sing for our first dance.”   
“you what?” lucas’ eyes were widened, staring straight at imane.  
“we decided that you two should sing, i mean eliott’s my best friend, and lucas, you’re imanes. so we just thought maybe you could sing for us?” sofiane smiled at the two, shrugging his shoulders.  
“oh my god, of course.” eliott laughed out, getting up and hugging sofiane.  
“holy shit, i’m honored.” lucas let a tear slip down his cheek, before also getting up and hugging imane.  
“the song is hopelessly devoted to you from grease.” 

-

lucas was getting ready with imane, and instead of imane being nervous, lucas was. he kept telling her he didn’t want to fuck up the song, that they rehearsed so much and it was perfect but what if the only time it counts, it’s not?

she just laughed at him, telling him to calm down and reassuring him.

if only he knew eliott was going through the same thing a few doors down.

as sofiane was putting on his shoes, eliott was practicing the bridge of the song. for the tenth time. and honestly sofiane was one more play away from smashing the guitar.

he’d already texted imane apologizing for him possibly breaking the guitar, which she replied with ‘sorry if i break lucas’ neck.’

the only thing that made their best friends being annoying worth it, was knowing that they’d do anything to make this service as best as it could be.

-

the actual service went well, and if lucas shed a few tears, well that’d stay between him and imane.

when it came to the reception, he and eliott spent the first bit setting up. once they were ready and sofiane and imane entered, eliott began to play.

lucas brought the mic up to his mouth, singing out the lyrics he knew so well.

halfway through song, he let his tears slip, looking over to eliott as he continued.

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

when the song was over, he wiped the tears from his face, putting the mic into the stand. he went up to imane, who pulled him into a tight hug, whispering a thank you into his ear.

sofiane wrapped himself around the two squeezing. lucas left, seeing eliott take his place in the hug. he took his chance to go to the bathroom, where he found himself breaking down.

he couldn’t stop think about the way eliott looked at him at the end of the song, with the look he always gave him while they were together. and it only just hit him that, holy fuck, he’s still in love with eliott.

-

lucas was back in the main room, sitting and laughing with idriss. eliott was out on the dance floor, dancing with manon and emma, spinning each of them one after another.

lucas decided then, while watching eliott dance with all the girls, that there was no one in this world that he would rather be with.

“hello, earth to lucas? holy shit. you’re staring at eliott.”  
“no i’m not.” lucas’ ears went red as he looked back to idriss.  
“you so were. are you guys back together?”  
“no, we aren’t.”  
“i thought you were. that song made you seem like you were.”  
“what?”  
“you were singing to eliott, it was obvious.”  
“it was?” sofiane said yes from behind him, making him jump, “jesus christ where did you come from?”  
“let’s go outside real quick, luc.” sofiane extended his hand, pulling lucas outside with him.

sofiane was smiling brightly at him as they left the building.  
“are you gonna kill me?”  
“no, but you might kill me. look, i know that eliott has never moved on from you, and from the looks of it, you didn’t either. and imane and i wanted to at least get you guys on talking status, and we knew that you guys singing together would force you to. we both got tired of the two of you being unhappy. so, i’m asking you, to let yourself and eliott be happy, and try again. i’m sorry if i’m overstepping, and just so you know eliott didn’t send me. i just want you both to be happy.” sofiane looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
“you and imane tried to play matchmaker? what the fuck. i love you two, but i think you might’ve crossed the line a little.”  
“i’m sorry.”  
“don’t be. maybe it was needed. honestly i’ve been denying my feelings for a while.” lucas shrugged, making sofiane smile again.  
“can you try with eliott? just once?” lucas nodded, causing sofiane to pull him into a hug, which he melted into.

-

around 23h when everything was dying down, eliott was packing up his guitar up front. lucas had approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him.

“hi.” he said as eliott turned around.  
“hi.”  
“can i come back to the flat with you? emma is staying over at yann’s and i don’t exactly want to be there.” lucas flashed a quick smile.  
“yeah, of course.”

-

back at the flat, eliott left lucas in the living room so that he could get them something to drink. lucas had been wandering around, before seeing a picture frame sat on the bookshelf. the picture in it was from their two year anniversary, they were at lucas’ mothers and she insisted on getting a cute picture of them.

lucas picked the frame up, smiling at the memories it brought back to him. he didn’t even notice that eliott had appeared beside him.

“i remember that day. your mom was so sweet.”  
“she was. i didn’t think you’d keep this.”  
“of course i kept it.” lucas looked up to him smiling.  
“when we were singing that song today, it felt different than it did before.”  
“how do you mean?”  
“it fet like everyone there was just intruding. and like i was singing to you.”  
“you were singing to me?”  
“not intentionally, it just kind of happened. i don’t know what it was.” eliott was beaming down at him, “what?”  
“can i kiss you?”  
“what?”   
“can i kiss you?” eliott repeated, and it took lucas a few seconds to nod. eliott leaned forward, connecting their lips.

the kiss was exhilarating. it was everything the both of them wanted. it felt like coming home, like they were finally where they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you want more elu content, i have multiple aus on my twitter, @auriantfauvei!


End file.
